<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuffi by frida_rush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436705">Tuffi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush'>frida_rush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Rick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il gruppo fb "hurt/comfort italia fanart and fanfiction" <br/>Prompt: (A) Morty batte la testa su uno scoglio in mare e Rick (B) deve soccorrerlo perché non lo vede riaffiorare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuffi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuffi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morty seguì il nonno sulla scogliera su cui sii trovavano per l’ennesima volta, per posizionarsi insieme a lui sulla sporgenza che dava sull’immensa distesa di acqua sotto di loro.<br/>Il ragazzo inspirò ancora l’aria fresca di quel pianeta ancora selvaggio, ricco di vegetazione e di quiete ma che Rick aveva, ovviamente, personalizzato e riempito di sorprese tecnologiche per ogni eventualità, ma che nonostante ciò non aveva perso il suo fascino. Rick gli diede una spallata scherzosa, facendo sussultare Morty che gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. <br/>-Un ultimo tuffo, M…Muorghty, poi a…andiamo via- annunciò lo scienziato, indicando il cielo che iniziava ad imbrunire. Il giovane annuì con un sorriso, contando le volte in cui si erano tuffati da quella lunga scogliera da quando erano arrivati, perdendo il conto e nemmeno riuscendo a ripercorrere gli innumerevoli punti da cui avevano saltato nell’acqua fresca e limpida. In effetti il punto in cui si trovavano in quell’istante non lo avevano ancora toccato per cui si stiracchiò e fece scricchiolare la schiena, mentre Rick si sistemava il costume da bagno, mettendosi in posa. <br/>Con un urlo di eccitazione entrambi saltarono giù dalla scogliera, lasciando che l’aria scompigliasse i loro capelli e solleticasse la loro pelle. L’impatto con l’acqua per Rick fu traumatico a causa della differenza di temperatura tra il mare e il suo corpo, ma non ci fece caso più di tanto e riemerse dopo pochi secondi, dandosi una vigorosa spinta con i piedi sul fondale ricco di pietre e sabbia bianca. Con una risata scosse la testa e si strofinò gli occhi.<br/>-Che forza eh, M…Morty?- esclamò l’uomo, asciugandosi gli occhi e passandosi una mano sul volto -Non puoi dire c…che nonno non ti faccia f…fare avventure rilassanti, merdina- <br/>Rick finalmente aprì gli occhi, aspettandosi di trovare il nipote a guardarlo imbronciato, ma ciò che vide fu solo l’acqua. Aggrottò il monociglio e diede qualche bracciata in avanti.<br/>-Morty?!- lo chiamò a gran voce non vedendolo riemergere e, nonostante fosse un uomo dal sangue freddo ed i nervi caldissimi, quando intravide una chiazza di sangue galleggiare sotto la superficie dell’acqua poco distante da lui il suo cuore ebbe un tuffo. <br/>-Merda- prese un gran respiro e si gettò in acqua, muovendosi veloce e frenetico per riuscire a raggiungere il corpo del nipote che era a mollo a pochi metri dal fondale. Non gli sfuggì la ferita aperta sulla tempia da cui fuoriusciva del sangue scarlatto che macchiava l’acqua cristallina. Lo afferrò da sotto le ascelle e mosse i piedi velocemente per tornare in superficie. <br/>Rimanendo lucido riuscì ad arrivare alla spiaggia poco distante da dove si trovavano loro per buttare Morty sulla sabbia, a pancia in giù. </p>
<p>“Ha sicuramente sbattuto la testa contro uno scoglio. Idiota" </p>
<p>Non era sicuro se l’insulto fosse rivolto al ragazzo disteso davanti a lui o a se stesso per non essersi accorto del pericolo sotto di loro. Iniziò a praticarlo il massaggio cardiaco, posando i palmi delle mani sullo sterno di Morty, facendo pressione con le spalle.<br/>-Uno, due, tre- <br/>Poi gli tappò il naso e gli aprì la mascella per praticare la respirazione bocca a bocca per poi riprendere con il massaggio cardiaco.<br/>-Uno, due, tre! Svegliati, cazzo!- <br/>Non voleva ricorrere a metodi più drastici come le fiale e le siringhe di adrenalina che teneva nella navicella, Morty era un semplice ragazzo e non voleva forzare troppo la cosa, mentre Rick riusciva a reggere quei medicinali con molta più facilità. Essere un mezzo cyborg aveva i suoi lati positivi. <br/>-Uno, due, tre…- <br/>In cuor suo sperò che il nipote non avesse avuto un trauma cranico troppo forte… ma ecco che Morty ebbe uno spasmo e sputò acqua. Rick lo aiutò a sollevarsi e, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena, lo aiutò ad espellere l’acqua dal corpo. Il giovane tossì a lungo, incitato dalla voce sicura e forte dello scienziato.<br/>-R…Rick…? C…che…- mormorò Morty.<br/>-Zitto, M…Muorghty, hai sbattuto la testa, sei fortunato che sono r…riuscito a trovarti- gli disse secco, controllando la tempia ancora sanguinante del ragazzo. Gli schioccò le dita vicino all’orecchio, osservando la sua reazione infastidita, poi gli prese il mento tra le dita, mostrandogli la mano libera.<br/>-Quante burp dita s…sono, M…Morty?- il ragazzo esitò due secondi e poi rispose.<br/>-Tre- <br/>Rick assottigliò gli occhi e gli mise la mano sulla spalla.<br/>-Sai do… burp… dove siamo?- gli domandò ancora.<br/>-S…siamo su q…quel pianeta che mi hai mostrato la s…settimana scorsa, Rick- Morty si massaggiò la base del naso -Siamo venuti a f…fare i tuffi, no?- <br/>Morty inchiodò gli occhi in quelli del nonno, glaciali e ancora attenti. Le labbra dell’uomo tremarono appena quando si accorse che non era un trauma cranico grave.<br/>-G…giusto, Morty- lo prese tra le braccia, mettendogli una mano dietro la schiena e una sotto le ginocchia, alzandosi in piedi e andando verso la macchina. <br/>-Ora m…medichiamo questo taglio- sussurrò con tono tranquillo prima di ordinare alla navicella di attivare il kit di pronto soccorso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>